


kissing the way we do

by yityng



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Somersault Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yityng/pseuds/yityng
Summary: Based on thispostwhere Shion and Nezumi attempt to kiss like hipsters.





	kissing the way we do

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, Shion ?”

“Yes ?”

“What are we doing ?”

Shion decides that the way that they are positioned is rather weird. For a public space like their school parking lot anyways, that is.

But he really did want to do this. On his Tumblr, posts of a Somersault Kiss were on the top of his dashboard and there in his feed every few posts he scrolled past.

The kiss was adorable; one partner bent on the ground with their head between the other’s knees and their arms held back out for them to grab and pull into a somersault and finally the conclusive and heartstring pulling kiss.

He shifts his centre of gravity as he crouches in the ground and stares up at Nezumi. Nezumi has an unreadable expression on his face and Shion feels a soft blush cross his face.

“Well, I showed you the videos didn’t I ? Please ? You said you would !” Feeling slightly foolish at his raised and earnest voice, Shion averts his gaze and looks at the painted parking space lines.

Nezumi would really rather go home or perhaps enjoy a movie with Shion than body flip his boyfriend, he feels his resolve crumble a bit at the blushing boy knelt in front of him.

“Shion, come on,” he says instead, holding his hands out in preparation. “Get ready. Let’s do this.”

And it’s almost worth standing in a wintery parking lot to display affection; kiss his boyfriend in the most creative of ways even if it’s just to see that stupid, airheaded smile bloom.

Shion dips his head down between Nezumi’s cargo pants and holds out his arms; hands seeking. His balance is wobbly, now top heavy and Nezumi grabs his hands.

The world is tipped on its head as he’s flipped.

“Ah, damn !” Nezumi cries, as he feels his boot slip on a small patch of clear ice, unnoticed from before. The added imbalance from Shion further pushes them and they both scream way too loudly as they crash onto the icy pavement.

Shion feels his hip smash hard onto the ground and he feels his hip bone throb and his upper torso laying on Nezumi. Nezumi props himself up on one elbow and his other hand rubs his back.

“Well, that didn’t go so great. Those videos make it seem easy.”

Inexplicable disappointment wells up in Shion and to his horror, feels embarrassment bring pricks of humiliated tears to his eyes. He’s pitying himself. It was just an Internet trend but he really did think that it’d work ! He wanted it to.

Suddenly, his face is pulled up and he barely registers Nezumi’s determined eyes and set mouth before he’s kissed within an inch of his life.

He kisses back quickly to make up for the surprise and he whimpers into it, pressing his lips onto Nezumi’s. Nezumi is kissing him hard and gently; passionate fire and his chin held by an unmoving hand.

He clutches onto Nezumi’s coat collar in the effort to hold himself up properly and the kiss melds into a sweet warmth, Nezumi gently pressing onto the bottom lip and Shion sucks in a soft and feathery breath.

Then he’s released abruptly; warm and strong arms wrapped around him and his face is pressed into Nezumi’s worn coat. Holding onto his arms, Shion peeks up and sees Nezumi holding his gaze steadily.

“Little prince, you are such the airhead. Don’t be sad.”

Shion laughs a little and the tear that does escape is happy. Maybe he hadn’t gotten that Internet worthy moment but he’s got Nezumi.

“I’m not !” Shion cries out and he pushes up to flop onto Nezumi who grunts and sighs.

“Let’s go home, Shion.”

“Okay ! I really love you Nezumi !”

“... and I you, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did this prompt justice ! ( ̥́ ˍ ̀ू ) it’s so old .... auwaaaaaaa
> 
> i drabble on [tumblr](http://wallflowerbean.tumblr.com) !


End file.
